Who I Am
by Captain Sam Todd
Summary: Rose's grandaughter is Princess of Russia and is forced to marry Adrian, Prince of Hungary. *All Human* I got the insperation from a song but not a song fic.


I do not own Vampire Academy!

мой ангел = my angel

"Off to bed." Mother said pushing me toward the hall.

"But Mama!" I protested not moving.

"Bed now." She said again pushing me but harder this time.

"Papa!" I whined to my father.

"Dear let her stay up a little longer. But Anastasia if my parents do not arrive in an hour's time you must go to bed." Papa said smiling. I knew he would let me stay up as long as it took for my grandparents to arrive.

"Thank you Papa!" I ran and hugged him.

"You're welcome Baby." He hugged me back.

"You are right, she looks just like him." I heard the voice and turned toward were the voice came from.

"Grandmamma!" I ran toward my grandmother, Rosemarie Hathaway. She was the grand duchess of Russia.

"Hello Angel. How have you been?" She asked bending down to hug me.

"I am good. And you? Where is Popy?" I asked her looking around for my grandfather.

"I am excellent now that we are here. Popy is coming soon." Just then my grandfather, Dimitri Belikov, walked in.

"Popy! I've missed you!" I ran to him and he scooped me up.

"Oh мой ангел! I've missed you, too!" He said holding me close. I yawned and he laughed. "You need some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

"What is tomorrow Mama?" I asked.

"You will find out tomorrow now off to bed." She took me in her arms and set me on the ground.

"But we just got here." Grandmamma protested.

"Yes but she needs rest and we must talk." My mother contradicted. They had always butted heads well any child of Christian Ozera's and my Grandmamma would.

"Mama you will have plenty of time to see her tomorrow." My father said.

"Good night Popy, Grandmamma." I ran off toward my room. I changed and waited for my mother to come check to make sure I was asleep before sneaking out of bed to listen.

"Mama I do not want her to do this…" Papa started.

"My son we have no choice. She must marry the prince." Grandmamma interrupted.

"Roza we do, we can always have Edison marry the prince's younger sister." My Grandfather said he always found a way around anything he thought I wouldn't like.

"Yes but he is adopted he is not really in any place to rely on for Pease."

"Why don't we ask her?" My father suggested.

"Are you crazy? How do you think Anastasia would take it? An arranged marriage?" My mother asked.

"I would not mind." I said before realizing.

"Anastasia come here." My grandfather said softly. I walked around the corner and toward him. He was sitting in a chair. He put me in his lap and asked me "What all did you hear?"

"I heard that I might marry a prince and that I don't have a choice." I said looking at everyone but my mother.

"You do have a choice. Did you not hear that your brother could marry the princess?" he asked me.

"But Eddie is adopted and is to marry the princess of Turkey. Am I not to marry the prince of Hungary?" I asked.

"You are but we can change what you brother is to do…"Mama started.

"No I will not make Eddie leave his love for my sake." I interrupted.

"What?" Mama asked.

"He has fallen in love with the princess I will not separate them." I told them.

"You were not to tell!" Eddie said storming around the corner.

"I am sorry." I put my hands over my eyes.

"Edison is this true. You have fallen for your enemy?" my mother asked angered.

"Yes did you really think I would marry her for Pease? I love her and she loves me." He turned to me "You should learn to hold your tongue little sister."

"Edison she is but seven she cannot hold a secret like that." My mother exploded on him.

"It does not matter! She is willing to marry the prince then that is great there will be Pease between the countries." My grandmother interrupted.

I had started to cry because of embarrassment. My grandfather realized so and took me to the garden. I was still crying when he set me down on one of the benches. "My dear child what is wrong?" he asked whipping a tear away from my eye.

"Eddie told me to keep it a secret. To not tell mama. But I did and now look what I have done they are fighting." I started crying again.

"Anastasia there is nothing wrong. Their bond will mend. You did the right thing. And I know you will like the prince if not love him." He raised my chin in his strong hand. "He is handsome, kind, and I showed him a portrait of you he said you looked beautiful and that he cannot wait to meet you." I began to smile.

"Tell me what he looks like. How old is he?" I wanted to know what he looked like.

"He is eleven. He is tall, has long brown hair…" he started

"Not as long as yours." I said pulling on his pony tail.

He laughed. "No not as long as mine. He is tan, he has a little sister that's your age, and he loves to play the piano." I did not know if that was true but my grandfather knew that I loved the piano but was not allowed to learn how to play it.

"What is his name?" I asked after a long pause.

"Prince Adrian Nickoli Ivashkov!" an announcer called. As a young man walker towards us. He came and stood in front of me and bowed.

"Princess." The prince said kissing my hand.

"I'm sorry your highness. I was preparing for bed when it was requested of me to stay awake a short time longer." I was really embarrassed to remember that I was just in my sleep wear.

"It is alright. Your mother informed me of your clothing. Please call me Adrian." He said smiling.

"Thank you Adrian. I am quiet tired please excuse me." I said getting up and walking off.

"Yes your highness." Adrian said.

"Please just Anastasia." I said turning back around and smiling. He smiled back.

"See you tomorrow, Anastasia." Adrian said as I walked through the door back inside.

"So what do you think?" my Father asked as I passed him in the hall.

"I think he is sweet and I am a lucky girl." I said stopping to talk to him.

"Why are you a lucky girl?"

"I am the lucky one who gets to marry him." At that I ran to my room and fell asleep.


End file.
